Romeo and Juliet: Battle of the Gangs
by GoddessOfDauntlessCake
Summary: AU 1950s- Piper is a part of the gang, The Greeks. Jason is a part of The Romans. Their gangs have been rivals for as long as anyone could remember, but could these star-crossed teens change that? Follow them through their plot twisted lives as they meet, fall in love, and try to find a way to make peace between their gangs, but is that even possible?
1. Chapter 1

**Piper**

"Pipes!" Thalia screamed in my ear, waking me up. She was already dressed with our friend, Annabeth, chewing gum beside her. Crap.

"I over slept, didn't I?" I said, frantically jumping out of bed. My short night gown fluffed around me. Annabeth nodded.

"Yep."

I quickly slipped on a pair of tight black pants, a cropped blue blouse, and floral scarf. Thalia then began to do my hair. The pony tail was stiff with hairspray, a slight puff on top, with curls cascading out. Her best work.

"You know how Percy gets when we're late, Piper," Annabeth told me as we ran out of Thalia's little house. "I mean, I love him to death, but he can get pretty nasty."

Out front in the yard was no-other than Percy Jackson, the leader of our gang, The Greeks, in his sea green convertible. Annabeth kissed him passionately before hopping in the seat behind him. I took the seat behind Nico di Angelo, Thalia sitting on his lap, giggling while he kissed her neck.

"Took you ladies long enough," Percy said with a grin. "I know Annie takes forever putting on her make up, but twenty minutes late?" Annabeth slapped his head as the car started.

"It was Piper's fault. She slept in." Percy rolled his eyes, but then got that light bulb look on his face.

"Oh, Pipes!" he yelled to me in the back. "You left your jacket at CHB. Nico, give'r the jacket."

Nico grumbled before throwing back my leather coat that matched Thalia's and Annie's. The boys wore them, too, but ours were cropped so they would reach our high-waisted pants. The back read in bright orange; Greek-CHB. It made me smile as I slipped it over my clothes.

I had been a part of The Greeks for three years now, joining when I was thirteen. Back when I ran away from home. It gave me a sense of family, with all my friends around to protect me, and they all knew I was their for the same reason. What would we need to be protected from, you ask? Our enemies, The Romans. They were cold-hearted killers. Once when I first joined, our old leader Luke tried to steal from the Romans, but then they attacked and killed him. In his will (yes, he had a will) it read that Percy would take over the Greeks in his absence. Percy may have only been fourteen, but he took it like a man. That does not mean he matured. He could be strict, but he was still really fun-loving and loyal to all of us. Especially Annabeth, who he had known since he joined the Greeks when he was twelve. They were best friends, but now, they were sweet hearts.

"Where are we going?" asked Thalia, playing with Nico's hair.

"CHB. Where else?" Percy retorted, just as we reached the woods, parking the car off to the side.

We hurried through the trees, Finally reaching Half-Blood Hill. At the top sat what we all call Thalia's tree. She, Annabeth, and Luke were some of the longest surviving 'half-bloods' we had, so we named the tree after Thals. Just so you know, CHB= Camp Half-Blood. Our headquarters.

We rushed down the other side of the hill, making to the Big House. On the porch sat our head-supervisor, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, hair in a crisp red pony tail, pants and jacket sleek. When you see her, you are usually going off on an informational mission to Camp Jupiter, the Romans' headquarters. And she was looking straight at me. Thankfully, my long time best friend, Leo Valdez, sat beside her, looking the same way I felt about this.

"Piper," Rachel said, gesturing for me to join them. "Could we have a word?"

I nodded, walking over. My friends patted my shoulders, having gone through the same thing and getting out without a scratch. Leo gave me a dry smile.

"Hey, Beauty Queen. How was your night?" I shrugged.

"Got enough sleep, I guess. How are you, Repair Boy?"

"Pretty good. I went out on a date with Calypso last night. Went really well."

"Really? That's amazing, Leo! I am so proud." We chuckled as Rachel started talking.

"As you both know, Roman territory is getting closer than ever. What we need you two to do is go in there and kill a few people; just a little threat that we are not vulnerable or weak and want back our land. Can you guys do that for CHB?" We both nodded. "Great! Now, I have things to do, and you both need to go. Now."

Leo and I scrambled out of our chairs. We had to hurry to get to Camp Jupiter before the Roman rush. This was our first real mission, and I was determent to impress everyone with how I can charm people to death.

We made it to Leo's car, which he had named Festus. I couldn't judge. I had named my knife Katoptris. It meant looking glass in Ancient Greek, since it was as spotless as glass.

"Ready?" I asked Leo as he started up Festus. He nodded, grinning at me.

"Oh, yeah. This dragon is gonna fly, Beauty Queen. This dragon is gonna fly!"

**Jason**

Guard duty sucked. I was the leader of SPQR, for Jupiter's sake! Why had Reyna stuck me out here with these three stupid newbies? They didn't need training! _I _didn't need training! Sometimes, I hated Reyna, but she was my best friend, so I had to live with her.

"Praetor!" screamed one of the girls next to me, closer to the door. I looked to see her being stabbed by a person whose back was towards me, but I could see what the back of their leather jacket said; Greek-CHB. A growl escaped my throat. Those fu*k'n Greeks! Why did they have to be here right now? Most of our soldiers were on patrol. I guess I would have to kill them. I mean, there were only two. How hard could it be?

The person who had stabbed my guard turned towards me, a smile on her face. _Her _face. It was a girl, the most gorgeous girl I had ever seen. Her curly chestnut pony tail was uneven and choppy, making it look diverse and beautiful. Her skin was a pure bronze color like nothing I had ever seen. It wasn't just a tan. She was petite and curvy, but that wasn't what held my interest. It was her eyes. They were extraordinary, changing colors like it was nothing at all. Every color of the rainbow flashed in them, melting away so fast you could never really tell which color was most prominent. This girl was exotically breath taking. I couldn't take my eyes off of her.

"Hey, Leo," she yelled to her friend who was murdering the guard by the far wall. "You take care of that one, I've got Sparky."

Only one thing popped in my mind as she charged toward me;

Shit.

**I know, guys. I am working on my other stories, I promise. Really hard, actually. Let's not talk about them. What do you think of this?**

**It's like a Romeo and Juliet story, except it takes place in the 1950's. Two gangs fight for ****dominance, while two very different people fight against their friends and semi-families for the sake of their love. I assure you now, no main characters that haven't died in the books will die here. Its sort of like Teen Beach Movie, but their isn't all that weird going-into-a-movie-messed-it-all-up drama. Continue reading once I update? I'm hoping it will be soon, but as you all know, it is summer vacation and I need to tan. I live in a place (not saying where that place is, except its in America) that has all four seasons, and we all happily await the heat and happiness of summer. So I need my outside time.**

**I will update my other stories, too. I love you, guys!**

**My only disclaimer; Don't own Teen Beach Movie, Romeo and Juliet, or Percy Jackson and the Olympians!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Piper**

I had to admit, he was smoking hot. He had slick, sexy blonde hair of a reasonable length and was very muscular. He was tall, too, probably 6'4. What caught me, though, were his eyes. They were a startling electric blue, sparking when he looked at me. I then knighted him Sparky. He was the most handsome guy I had ever met. Too bad he was a Roman, and therefore I had to kill him. Perfectly good waste of a very hunky man.

So I charged him.

Let me cut to the chase. I didn't stand a chance. He quickly disarmed me and had his own blade to my throat. I had to try a new method that I usually ended up using on brainless men who only want one night, then send a woman away so he can find a fresh, new lady friend.

**Jason**

The girl is close to me, mere inches away from contact. She looks stiff and rigid for only a second, then she loosens drastically. Her arms circle around my neck, her legs round my waste. Her mouth stops a centimeter from mine, then crashes onto my lips. I hesitated before responding to her kiss. I held her closer, molding our bodies together. She smiled on my lips and I enjoyed it immensely.

Truth be told, it was my first kiss. I know, me, not having been in a serious relationship and/or kissed a person of the opposite sex in my life. And now that this girl was kissing me, I didn't want it to stop. But why? I had no clue. I didn't know why our lips moved to this music that could not be heard. I didn't know why I adored this girl raking her fingers through my hair. I didn't know why our lips were still locked. Why didn't I care that this girl was the enemy?

Her lips parted, but only enough for her to groan out, "Sparky!"

She began to slide down my body. At first, I thought she was going to take off my pants, and boy I wish she had done that instead of what actually happened.

She stabbed me. She had picked up my knife and punctured me right in the arm. I fell back, suddenly feeling light headed. She climbed on top of me with the weapon poised right above my chest, ready to kill me. I began to pray to any god that would listen, hoping that this angel, this beautiful girl would not kill me. My prayers were answered.

The patrols returned, calling for her to freeze. The girl sighed before leaning down to kiss me once more. I nearly forgot about the pain spilling through my arm, until her lips left mine. Her face was apologetic as she rushed over to her friend (I think she called him Leo?) and they both ran through the trees, then were lost from sight.

"The Grecian Black Widow," said Reyna when we were in our shared office that night. "She lures men into her grasp, then stabs them to death. All she gives is one kiss. That's enough for a man to go into a daze. She has some real power. You, Jason, are lucky to be alive," She pondered for a moment. "She usually doesn't do missions like this, though. She's always undercover. Its fascinating, isn't it?"

"That a girl almost killed me today, Rey? Yeah I guess it is." Reyna punched my good arm lightly.

"Not that. The way she does it. I mean, how she can just kiss a guy and he falls into line. That is a very unique charm, Jase. I would pay for that."

I sighed, looking out the window. I still couldn't believe that this 'Black Widow' almost killed me. And she seemed so sorry afterwords, like she didn't enjoy hurting me. There was something about her, she was mysterious in every way. I had asked Reyna about it and she said we don't even know her real name. How are we supposed to catch her without her name? Then, there's how fast she is. Our patrol tried to catch her today, but couldn't find even a trace of the duo in those woods. I was stumped by her. I needed to know more.

"I'm going to find her," I told Reyna. My friend shook her head. "You don't stand a chance. No one has ever caught her. I doubt you can."

"Oh but I will. I'm going out to the woods to look for clues." I take three steps, then stop. "Why hasn't anyone just gone to the Greek camp? I'm sure she just hides at CHB." Reyna shook her head.

"I personally have tried snooping around CHB, but I never see her enter a cabin or just walking around. That is not where she lives. She lives in plain sight, Jason. She probably just lives in some normal house with some other Greek friends and pretends to be normal."

"Where is her normal stalking ground, then? The place she always seems to go to kill some Romans?"

"Bars and clubs. Sometimes in allies."

I nod, walking off to my light blue mustang. I would search every bar, club and alley way in this whole gods damn city till I found that gorgeous, beautiful Black Widow. I would never give up. I need to know her name.

**Her name is; Piper****  
**

I sat down on my bed that night, feeling woozy and confused. Why was I sorry that I almost killed him? He was a Roman, for gods' sake. We were enemies.

I shared the best kiss I had ever had with him. He had swollen my lips we kissed so hard and so passionately. I mean, I am a great actor. I often act out my passion, but this was flawlessly real. He took my breath away.

Then, why did I kiss him again? I never kiss the same man twice!

One part of my mind had all the questions, one had all the answers.

You felt pity, yelled the latter part of my mind.

I didn't pity him! He was the enemy!

I changed into my night gown to get my mind off this nonsense. The second kiss meant nothing. Or did it? I didn't know!

Did I want to kiss him again?

I groaned at myself in frustration, on the verge of tears. A knock pounded my door and Annie opened it a crack.

"You okay?" I nodded. Annabeth didn't seem to believe me, because she came in and sat down, but didn't push me.

"You know what tomorrow is, right?" I raised an eyebrow at her, then understood.

"Your birthday. I can't give you your present yet, Annie. It's against the rules."

"Oh, I know. I just came to tell you we are going to party for my b-day instead of sit at home or go on missions. At that bar owned by Chiron. You know, Club Olympus?"

I did know. It was one of the more famous bars I killed at. Very good drinks and boys, too. A lot of Romans and Greeks go there for fun. It isn't very strict and they always let minors in. Its a great place to party on Annabeth's birthday.

"I'll go."

She smiled, patting my back. "Great! I was going to force you to come anyway. While you were gone, Thalia and I went shopping for dresses for all of us. I'll give you your's in the morning. Night, Pipes."

I waved at her as she left. I guess I wasn't killing tomorrow night.

**No people, I am not going to fast. It is going at the perfect pace. Jason got his first kiss, we are learning some things about Piper, and it's Annabeth's birthday! Send birthday reviews, pwease! Or any reviews! And likes! And loves!**

**Love you!**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	3. Chapter 3

**Piper**

I couldn't believe Thalia and Annabeth got me this dress. I also couldn't believe I was actually wearing it when Percy picked us up. It was a gorgeous sky blue strapless sheath dress with straps on the sides of my waist, held down by buttons, and gods was it tight. That was the only thing wrong with it. It was modest, other than that. A small flare went down to my knees in the front and a little bit below my knees in the back. It held my breasts in so they wouldn't come tumbling out of the dress when I danced. But, it showed all my imperfections in how tight it was against my body. Thalia told me, "Suck it up. You look hot!" but why would I believe that?

Annabeth looked beautiful in her knee-length black floral dress. It was tight, too, but not as much as mine. A wide belt complimented her tiny waist and thick straps covered her shoulders. She was perfect on her b-day, having done all are hair down in curls. There's looked very nice, having even hair, but mine looked awful in its choppy way. Annie looked far more modest than me, but not as modest as Thalia.

Thals wore a simple black dress with a black lace back. It had spaghetti straps holding up her chest and it only went down to her knees like Annie's and mine did. There was nothing more to say than that. Though it was simple, she adored it.

The boys greeted them with remarks on how beautiful they looked, while I just hopped in the car without a word. It would be nice to have a boyfriend to tell me I looked pretty, too, but why would I care about that? I certainly don't need someone to tell me things I already know. Like; I _know _that sounded shallow, but it is the truth. So for the whole ride to the bar I sat silently while my friends flirted.

Club Olympus was packed with under-aged drunks and very revealing ladies by the time we arrived. Percy ordered us all drinks, letting us all go our separate ways till it was time to leave. Before Nico started dating her, Thalia and I would always stand off to the side and laugh at all the drunk people, smoking cigarettes. But now that I quit my habit and she had a man, I was a loner. I sure wish I could work right now to get my mind off things. I always used the killings like a stress reliever, but that wouldn't be fair on Annie's birthday. I just stood to the side now. It wasn't the same without Thalia, but I would live without my friends and just try to look sexy by the bar. I'm sure they got me this dress because;

1) I look great in baby and sky blue,

2) It really did show off my curves,

3) They were trying to help me loose my virginity.

Yes, I'm a virgin. It is a shocker, since everyone seems to think I'm pretty and I have my status as the 'Black Widow'. I was afraid of it, and therefore did not pursue sex. Plus, I didn't want any baggage or relationship weighing me down. You know how guys get. **(sorry, guys:(**

Suddenly, strong arms encircled my waist and warm breath coaxed my ear. "Hello, Widow."

I turned around, only to see the handsome Roman from the other night. Suddenly, I felt weak in the knees. He grabbed my hand, sending electrical shocks through my body.

"Come with me," he said, pulling me out the backdoor. I didn't protest. I knew we needed to talk, but about what, I didn't know.

We step into an alley where street cats rushed after mice and homeless people picked through garbage cans. I also saw a few couples kissing in the dark corners between the two buildings. What drunken love. They looked up at us with wide eyes. The Roman then slammed me against the wall.

"Do you need help, Praetor?" asked one the drunken men, pulling out a knife. I was scared now. Thankfully, though, the 'praetor' shook his head.

"There's no need, Dakota. Get back to camp. Your'e on probation. Remember?" Dakota sighed, telling the others to come with him back home. When they all left, The Roman eased me off the wall. He could be so fierce one minute, then calm and gentle the next. I liked that in a person. It was like they were always ready for the worst.

"Sorry about that," he said sheepishly. "They can be harsh when they're drunk, and Dakota only needs one cup to be drunk as Pluto. Can we talk?" When I nodded, he led me to a crate up against the bar. I sat down, leaving just enough room for him to sit beside me, but he pulled another crate over from somewhere else. We stared across the space between us. We were both quiet for a while, until I spoke.

"First off, I am sorry I tried to kill you, but if you had been in my position, you would have done the same thing."

He nodded. "Yeah, probably. But that's not why I'm here."

I gestured for him to continue. He obliged. "Will you tell me your name?"

I hadn't been expecting that, but I quickly recovered. "No."

"No?" I nodded.

"Correct. I haven't told anyone my full name since I ran away. I assure you that you will not be the first, mister...?"

"Grace," he told me. "Jason Grace. And how do you pay bills? What do people call you?"

"They call me by my first name, which is Piper, and I don't pay bills. My room mate pays my share of the taxes and I pay her back in cash. Now that is all I can tell you uh, Jason, unless you can earn my trust. Then I will tell you my middle name. Then, if I form a better bond with you than any other person in this whole messed up town, I will tell you my full name. What do you think of that?"

He shrugged, standing up. I followed his lead. "I suppose I can wait a little while. Believe me, Piper, I am going to be the best friend you never even dreamed of. And to start off our relationship, I am buying you a drink. What are you in the mood for?"

I laughed. "Just a beer." He nodded, opening the door for me.

* * *

"Another, please," I called to the bartender, slamming my bottle down on the table. Jason shook his head, telling the man to not give me another beer. I rolled my eyes.

"So you're going to be one of _those_ friends,"I said to him with a smirk. It was his turn to roll his eyes.

"I'm trying to be responsible. I don't want you to get charged for driving under the influence."

From what I had seen of him, Jason seemed like a goody two shoes, but he was still so sweet and charming and cared so much. If all guys had these traits, then it would be easy to find one.

"Oh, shit," I said, glancing around the room. My friends were nowhere in sight. "It seems like my ride abandoned me here."

Jason shrugged, grabbing his jacket off the chair. "I'll drive you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, sure. Come on, let's get out of here."

We left after paying really quick and went out into the cold. Boy, did I wish I had a jacket right now. When Jason saw this, he gave me his own. He was such a gentleman, it made me smile thinking about it.

We sat down in his mustang (which matched my dress) and he started it up. "So," Jason started. "Where do you live?" I looked up at him. The wind tousled his hair as we drove.

"Go down Mulberry, take a right onto Margret, then the next right onto Greenridge. I'm the third house on the left." **(Those are not real directions. They live in nowhere in the middle of American nowheresville, the capital of nowhere)**

Jason nodded, following my directions to our little two-story house. It was homey, especially my room. Thalia got the biggest room, which just felt like unnecessary space. Then, Annie got the next biggest, still feeling like too much. Finally, mine was smaller and all the space was filled up with my belongings. Pretty good life.

He stopped the car outside. "Nice house," he said. I nodded.

"You can come in, if you want," I found myself saying. "When they're drunk, Thalia and Annabeth go stay over at their boyfriends' houses. No one's home."

Jason shook his head. "Thanks, Pipes, but I need to get back to camp. I'll call you, though."

"But you don't have my number."

He smiled, pulling out a pad of paper and pen, while saying, "That is why I'm getting it from you right now."

I smiled back at him, pleading to whatever higher beings out there that when he calls, that Annabeth or Thalia don't pick. They would literally kill him if they find out I am friends with a _Roman_.

"Thanks for the ride, Sparky. I'll see you later."

Jason waved good bye as he drove away and I sighed in contentment. He was so sweet.

_Snap **out**_ _of it, Piper! _I yelled in my mind. _Remember your deal to yourself; no boyfriends, no baggage, and **definitely **no Romans!_

I rushed inside the house, only to see Thalia and Annabeth staring at me with crossed arms. They were dressed for bed, and Percy and Nico were gazing at me from the couch.

"Where _were _you, Piper dearest?" asked Thalia, a grin on her face. I smiled back at her.

"You guys left me at the bar, remember? I had to catch a ride."

"We only left you cause you looked so comfortable with that blonde boy," Percy said with a suggestive eyebrow wiggling. I rolled my eyes.

"You guys are so mature," I said, stalking off to my end of the house. I slammed my door and sat down on my bed. I slid off my jacket to get dressed and- Wait. I didn't wear a coat to the bar. I glanced down to see Jason's SPQR jacket, a smile spreading across my face. I would definitely see him again now.

I put on my night gown and shorts, slipping under the covers of my warm bed. It had been a long, eventful, and slightly chaotic day. But as my eyes closed, it all slipped away. Well, except for Jason. He was in my dreams.

**There you go, everyone! Thanks for your reviews to this and all my other stories. I hope to see more just like them ;) Thank you for reading and have a nice day!**

**P.S- Don't own the 50s either. I know, its a point in time and therefore no one can own it, but still. That is my last disclaimer for this story. EVER. Well, maybe not ever... But for now.**

**Love you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Jason**

I crawled into my car that next morning, determined to obtain my jacket. Well, _and _see Piper. I thought that the Black Widow would never tell me her name once I found her, but I never would have thought that she would tell me and want to make a relationship with me. Maybe that sparking feeling I get from her is mutual.

Wow, Piper was amazing. She was fragile, yet strong. She was sexy, but she tried to hide it. If every girl was like her, it would be easier for guys to find them.

I was attracted to her. I wasn't going to hide it. She shined with beauty and sophistication. Piper was unique, with her color-changing eyes and exotic heritage, choppy hair and perfect curves. But, I just needed to know her name. We were just going to be friends.

I wasn't doing this for the Romans. This was personal. I didn't know why, but it just was. I didn't know the answers to most things lately. Piper just does that to you.

My car pulled up in front of her house minutes later. I was careful not to slam my door, or I might wake someone up. I tip-toed over to the front door to see it was left open. That made life a little easier.

I entered the house with as much caution as before, but then saw it didn't matter. A note nailed in the wall said;

_Dear Piper,_

_The boys are taking us to that new amusement park in Cutlry County _**(still a made up place in nowheresville, the capital of nowhere in nowhere America)** _and we will be back by dark. Or tomorrow morning, whichever comes first. There was bacon on the stove, but I think Percy ate it, so have fun! Go to Aunty Ems for breakfast. We'll see you soon, and don't worry about us. We always manage to stay safe with Annie around._

_Have a nice day, Pipes!_

_Your dear friend,_

_Thalia_

I smiled, creeping through the halls. Two doors were open with clothes scattered all over the place, but only one room was closed off. I gently opened the door to see a smaller room that had a homey essence to it, filled with a vanity, two huge dressers, a closet, and a queen sized bed. On top of that bed was Piper, snuggled up under the blue blankets. Her hair looked like a rat had slept in it and drool ran down the corner of her face. She was gorgeous.

Her eyes fluttered open when I stepped in, then flared with surprise.

"Jason," she whispered loudly. "What are you doing here? Annabeth or Thalia could see you!"

I shook my head, holding up Thalia's note. "They are at an amusement park two counties over. I doubt very much that they could see me right now. Anyway, do you wanna go to Aunty Ems? Breakfasts on me," I said in a sing-song voice. She stood up, and my eyes almost fell out of their sockets.

Piper wore a pair of baby doll pajamas in baby blue. The short sleeves puffed up and a frill and lacy ribbon sat on her collar bone. The top went down to her mid thigh, and you could just see the tips of her frilly bloomers. I was at a loss for words, and thank the gods she didn't notice.

"Alright, just let me get ready," she said, delicately pushing me out of the room. "You can go sit in the living room for now. Watch television or something. I'll be out in a minute."

So, I found myself sitting in a living room I had never been in before casually watching the morning news. Nothing interesting was happening, just the flirting between Hades Deathert and Persephone Floradale, our local news anchors.

When Piper came out, I was even more tongue tied then before. She had on a modest dress that reached a little below her knee. It was white with orange polka dots and a red leather bow belt. The dress showed some of her curves and accented her collar bone with a pressed collar. The top was buttoned down to her waist, but I believe it was just for show. Piper's hair was in a simple low bouffant bun. She wore little makeup, just some black eyeliner and red lipstick. To finish it off, she wore red suede leather heels. She had a great ability to take my breath away.

"You look nice," I said, trying to remain calm. She smiled.

"Thank you. Are you ready to go?" I nodded, opening the front door for her. We walked out to my car and hopped right in.

The drive to Aunty Em's was short, seeing that Piper lived about a ten minutes walk away. Emily Medus opened the door for us, smiling. She owned the diner and the Romans and Greeks had made it their home territory, the only thing they shared. I was happy neither Piper nor I wore our gang jackets. If one person who knew her in a CHB jacket had called her out as a member of SPQR did the same to me, things could get nasty fast.

My jacket! In the rush, I had forgotten about it. Oh well. Maybe I would ask her later.


End file.
